The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for effecting the prospective forewarning diagnosis of sudden brain or sudden heart death, shock, heart attack or other brain-heart-body growth malady in a person.
Presently, techniques such as the electrocardiogram (EKG) and the electroencephalogram (EEG) are known for effecting diagnosis of brain and heart maladies in a person. However, neither of these techniques have any unquestionable forewarning capacities. They are largely retrospective and have proven largely to be "after-the-fact" instrumentations with respect especially to the forewarning diagnosis of sudden heart death, sudden brain death and either impending schizophrenia or impending or just beginning cancer.